


Soft Epilogue

by DarkwingDukat (pushingcrazies)



Series: Misadventures of Dog Ownership [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is back from the Empty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Post-Canon, but like...barely, don't ask me how he just is, the finale doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/DarkwingDukat
Summary: Miracle isn't quite used to the new household dynamics. Don't worry, he'll get the hang of it soon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Misadventures of Dog Ownership [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> For Ceilingninja. I wrote a Sad Thing on Tumblr and offered to write a prompt of her choice to make up for it. She chose "furniture shopping."  
> This isn't quite that, but it's what came to my mind.

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Dean, this isn’t funny.”

“No, no it isn’t. Absolutely not funny at all.” Which is why Dean definitely wasn’t grinning. Or chuckling. Because that would be very wrong of him, he knows.

It’s just - how does a friggin’ angel of the Lord manage to look so damn baleful while staring down a dog?!

“He’s in my spot.”

Dean can’t hold back anymore - he bursts into unrestrained laughter, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “Sorry, sorry,” he gasps through fits of mirth.

“ _ Dean _ .”

Cas is dangerously close to whining now, and that does nothing to make Dean find this any less amusing. Miracle, completely nonplussed, merely flops on his side, taking up even more of the bed.

Dean gets his laughter under control as Cas continues to glare at him. “Okay, okay. It’s just - I mean -” Dean clears his throat, trying to school his expression into something approaching seriousness. “Technically Miracle was the first between you two to sleep in my bed. I think that makes it his spot.”

“But I have more to offer by way of sexual congress,” Cas counters. “I believe that makes it  _ my _ spot. Unless you prefer the dining table again?”

Dean’s cheeks heat up; he’s still not quite used to Cas speaking so bluntly about this change in their relationship. “No, no,” he says hurriedly. “God, no. My back can’t handle that twice in a week.”

“Plus Sam would be grateful if we keep our… activities… confined to the bedroom.”

“Eh, Sammy’s always been a prude,” Dean says dismissively. The blood retreats from Dean’s face and heads in a more southerly direction as Dean remembers exactly what happened in the dining room. Damn, but Cas’ hands were a work of art.

Well, that settles it. “Sorry, buddy,” Dean tells Miracle as he carefully nudges the dog off the bed. “‘Sexual congress’ wins this round. I promise we’ll go to Ikea first thing tomorrow.” He takes Miracle by the collar and leads him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Miracle whines pathetically for a moment before sighing and shuffling off to find somewhere else to spend the night.

Dean returns to the bed, but Cas hasn’t moved to claim his spot yet. “Why Ikea?” he asks.

“Get a dog bed,” Dean says. “C’mere.”

Cas slides under the covers, but he’s still frowning. “I was under the impression you can buy a dog bed at most major retail chains. Isn’t going to a furniture store a bit...excessive?”

Dean shrugs, settling back into the pillows. He opens his arm and Cas immediately scoots over, nestling into Dean’s side like this is where he has always belonged. Truthfully, he has, even if it took Dean far too many years to realize. “I guess. But the little dude’s had a hard life so far. He deserves some comfort and TLC.”

Cas’ expression softens and he gives Dean one of those looks that once would have sent Dean running for a sarcastic quip and a little “personal space.” “Ah. I believe I can understand that sentiment.” He leans up to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean melts into Cas, fighting away the twist in his gut that says Dean doesn’t deserve this. He  _ does _ deserve this, he deserves Cas, he deserves all the love and light he can get after everything he’s been through. Just like Cas deserves everything Dean can give in return, and Miracle deserves a fancy bed from a furniture store.

This is their soft epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be open to taking more prompts? Shoot me an message: darkwingdukat.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
